Race back to home
by Storm Arashi
Summary: What happens when you mix a bunch of stuff plus you and your BFF together? Insanity. When me and my BFF are sent mysteriously from our home dimension to the Legions without any knowlage of what happened to us. The Fatal Five are once again up to no good.


What happens when you mix Superheroes your BFF and yourself and vampyres? One twisted adventure.

I will be putting an author's note at the end of every chapter with either a sneak peak or Emili giving a disclaimer for the next chapter.

I own nothing. Except myself.

_Chapter One: Break into HQ and get something to munch on._

The air seemed...Different. It smelt metallic. Where was I? I opened my eyes and looked around.

This is so weird. I was in an alley but it didn't look like an alley I would've seen back home.

"Mm..." Someone groaned to my left. I turned around and saw my best friend on the ground. I rushed to her side.

"Hey you okay?" I asked her as she opened her eyes.

Her skin was so pale...And her eyes looked bigger then normal. "I-I think so." She stuttered. I felt her forehead. She was cold...As in cold as ice. "No..." She said changing her mind. "I'm cold...Really...Really cold." She whimpered wrapping her arms around herself.

"Hang on Em'. Don't worry we'll get ya warmed up. Lets get out of this alley I'm sure you'll feel better in the sun." I assured her. Oh how stupid I was.

Nodding she got up with my help. We walked out of the alley shocked to see no cars on the street. Instead they were in the air flying. I gasped in awe. Emily coughed. I looked to her. "You okay Emiri-chain?" I asked using her nickname.

Emily shook her head. "No...I-I feel horrible." She brushed her hair aside and I spotted it.

The outline of a crescent moon on her forehead. "Oh my god..." I gasped. Little did I know at the time that, that dang mark would make things difficult forever.

"What?" She asked her voice a little higher. "What is it?"

"Emily...You've been marked!" I said pulling her into a hug. The shock got to her quickly and she shoved me away. We were best friends, like sisters. Normally she wouldn't act like this.

"How? HOW!"

I made an outline of a crescent moon with my finger on my own forehead. "Like in the House Of Night books." I replied. But then I smiled. "But I think I know how to fix the freezing and the coughing. TO LEGION HQ!" I shouted pointing in a random direction.

"Don't you mean the House Of Night?" Emily asked blinking. I shook my head.

"No. I mean LOSH! Look at this Emily does this look like a vampire novel?" I asked gestureing to how the buildings were circular and triangle and all around abnormal.

"Yes." She smirked. That was Emily for ya.

I had to laugh. "Emily do you see my plan? We ASK the Legion to help us either A. Get us home and erase the vampness. Or B. Help with the change make sure you SURVIVE it and stay here awhile...And I mean I want to go home eventually...Right now THIS is something too cool to want to leave right away." I explained with a smile. Although I would miss home and possibly cry that night. It didn't matter now.

"Why not just bust into HQ?" She retorted putting her hands on her hips. Wait. I scanned her outfit. She was wearing a green hoodie with long sleeves and white jeans. She was wearing a Twilight T-shirt and blue jeans before! She blinked also scanning my outfit. "Hey you weren't wearing your Happy Jack shirt before!" She added.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing my favorite jeans (White/blue tye dye.) and my Happy Jack Harvest Camp shirt from Unwind.

"This is freaky." I mumbled. Turning around I pointed in yet another random direction. "TO...THE BUS BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE I AM GOING!" I shouted randomly making Emily burst out in laughter. We did this often.

Randomness happened around us. We spotted a hovering bus and ran for it ducking behind a woman with at least fifty foot hair that squashed against the bus. I dragged Emily to the back near the emergancy exit as the vehicle began to acend. I bit the urge to scream...In delight and Emily cheered. "Higher! Higher! High-*cough*" She was halted by a coughing fit. I tried to help her. "I'm okay. I'm okay." I was really worried though. She was MARKED for Ra's sake! What do you expect me to do?

I sighed in relief when I saw we were making a U-turn at Legion HQ. I grabbed Emily's hand and we ran for the emergancy exit forcing it open. "It's gonna be a rough fall!" I screamed over the wind rushing through our ears.

Emily nodded and we gripped each others hands and jumped. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We couldn't help but scream as we made contact with the concrete.

"Ouch..." I groaned. "My head."

"My arm." Emily groaned. We had the wind knocked out of us alright.

"Got any idea of how we got here either?" I asked trying to catch my breath and get up from the fall.

"No..." We eventually as in twenty minutes later caught our breath and made our way around Legion HQ. Which mind you was crowded with a bunch of weirdo's. As in new applicants.

Me and Emily grinned. "Lightning Lad's going through hell." We said in unison. "Jinx you owe me a soda!" I said before she could protest.

"Quick before we get forced to do something dumb!" I exclaimed pointing to around the building. We ran to it. Panting because gosh we've been doing a ton of running.

I saw a window and peered into it. It looked like a medical room to me. I smirked. "Emily...Give me something sharp or really REALLY heavy." I was handed a rock. I made my way to a DIFFERENT window. Oddly enough they had a nice outdoor veiw from their operating room. I swear it had to be their operating room. Why not have a medical room and an OR? It seemed to make sense to me. I shrugged and threw the rock at the glass. It shattered. I facepalmed. "These guys can afford to keep someone as nutzo as B5 on the team but they can't afford bullet or stone proof glass?" I mumbled. I heard an alarm go off so in the midst of that we broke the window to the medical room climbing in.

I spotted what looked like a cooler and had Emily sit down on a nearby bed. I managed to hack the password. After ten tries. The Legion I heard scramble to the supposed OR and stayed there. Probably trying to get my prints off the rock. Well luckily the sound had muted our SECOND glass breaking.

Anyways I grabbed a bag of blood and stuck a tube in it and gave it to Emily. She looked at me.

"I figure you might be a mix due to this being a totally different dimension." I explained my hair brained idea to her. She nodded and drank it like a milkshake.

After a short time I asked her how it tasted. She said it tasted like steak. I shrugged. She was a fledgling now. No a vamp. I heard the door to the medical room swish open. We both looked.

The Legionnaire's were mad as heck. I swear Brainy looked like he was gonna KILL us with his death glare of doom.

Superman looked like he wanted to scream. LL and CB1 looked like they were going to choke us to death...

They approached us and when he was within range I glomped Brainiac 5 like the fangirl I am. Emily tossed away the blood bag and glomped LL.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" We shrieked in unison.

Did I mention we're fangirls? 

_End chapter_

_Well that was chapter one. Insanity is our middle names._

_Emily: Yeah...But wait didn't you write a different version of this?_

_Me: So? I re-**vamped** it a bit. *snicker * Anyways Emily and I own nothing. _

_Emily: But ourselves!_

_Me: They know that. We're fangirls so things will get insane...But so will things with Emily's vampyre transformation._

_Emily: Read and review!_


End file.
